thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Creature Council
The Creature Security Agency, better known as The Creature Council, is a group of teenage creatures who are in charge of creature kind as a whole. The Creature Council is very technologically advanced, having large custom computers that are constantly taking in information about the Creature World. Background The Creature Security Agency originally started as a small group of elementary schoolers. in the Earth year 1881, young creature children learn of a prophecy of sorts and that it directly involves them. Once learning of the impending Human attack, they take it upon themselves to warn their community in the hopes that they would be ready. When The Third Creature War starts properly, the young council quickly figures out a way to evacuate all of the creatures living on Earth to what will soon become The Creature World. In doing so, the young council opens the first commercial Portal, returning portal usage to the Cosmos, and they were able to defeat Discord the Draconequus and free their new home from his tyrannical rule. After the events of The Third Creature War, the young council slipped back into the mundane. However, they were able to exceed through school very quickly and easily graduating at the young age of twelve. During their years in school, they did form a small school club called the Clan of Creatures where they aided the school and were treated as the school's student council. After their early graduation, the young council split up and went off in separate ways. Hunter went into computer programing, Chris went off and explored outer space, Maddie went to medical school, and Jonathan better learned what it was like to be a humanoid creature. During the defeat of Discord, it turns out that he cursed The Creature World into losing all of the magical properties that allowed it to remain habitable. This sparks The Creature Council back into action and attempts and succeeds in saving The Creature World and all of Creature Kind once again. At this point, The Creature Council decides to stay together this time and form The Creature Security Agency. Responsibilities The Creature Council's main responsibility is to protect the immediate and prolonged safety of Creature Kind and The Creature World. Other responsibilities include protecting planet Earth from catastrophes, maintaining universal peace, and upholding cosmic laws. The Creature Council is also the head of the Creature World Councils Collection where they meet up with the other Creature Councils and run updates and pass new rules. The Council has also stated that they will eventually reunite Creature Kind with their home planet of Earth, allowing for Creatures and Humans to live together in peace. Members Appearances in The Creature Council Chronicles The Creature Council Movie acts as The Creature Council's origin story. The group's founders are seen just starting the first grade in Compound Elementary School. They were deemed "The Creature Council" after saving Creature Kind and graduating high school. At the end of the series premiere of The Creature Council Chronicles, the season one episode The Tree of Life, The Creature Council steps back into the frame in order to save The Creature World once again. After this, they are deemed The Creature Security Agency and return to their responsibilities permanently. Appearances on The Creature Channel The Creature Council has not made a full "appearance" on The Creature Channel but has been mentioned on the channel several times. The Creature Council has two series on the channel that is directly from Creature Council: Creature Council Confidential and Dear Creature Council. One of the main characters Plásma Commentates happens to be a future version of Creature Council Leader Christopher Harris.Category:Groups Category:The Creature Council __NOEDITSECTION__